1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fast applicable hair piece for obtaining a special esthetical effect like e.g. a colour effect or a hair volume effect. The hair piece comprises at least one thin, broad and flat hair piece consisting of parallelley oriented hairs, and a lightweight and thin elongated weaving band comprising regular weaving elements made from hair or from another suitable material like e.g. cotton or a synthetic material such that the hair piece may be completely integrated with the basic hair and is easily removable, having a remarkable high wearing comfort for the user. Furthermore the invention relates to a method for attaching the fast applicable hair piece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hair pieces used in modern hair fashion and hair cosmetics are applied for hair extension or for hair shaping, but also for obtaining a special esthetical effect like e.g. a colour effect, volume effect etc. Hair pieces usually made from artificial hair or natural hair must meet many different requirements. These hair pieces must be easily attachable and also be easily removable and also must provide high wearing comfort to the user. Furthermore the hair pieces must be shape retaining, durable ad weatherproof and also shampoo etc. resistant. It is known to shape a modern hair piece as a relatively thin, broad and flat hair bundle which at the position of the first free end (hair tops) is provided transversely with a known weaving band, firstly for mutual interconnection of the hairs and secondly for obtaining a surface for interconnection with the basic hair. Moreover the weaving band may be made from natural or artificial hair, but also from a strip/sheet shaped flexible plastic strip. Such a hair piece with weaving band which may be easily connected and removed from the basic hair or natural hair of a person is also called a weft. Such a hair piece is attached to the basic hair by conducting a number of basic hairs or a knot of hair through openings in the weaving band and interconnecting these knots of hairs. These openings are provided between the weaving elements connected to the hairs of the hair bundle.
The disadvantage of this type of hair piece with weaving band is that the interconnected knots of basic hair will remain visible because mixing of the hairs of the hair piece with the basic hair is difficult, so that it is easily remarked by other people that a hair piece is used. Camouflaging of the weaving band and the interconnected knots of basic hair is possible, but is labour-intensive and therefore expensive.